An electrical machine is typically driven by a control system that controls the excitation of phase windings. The control system may adjust the turn-on and turn-off angles of excitation in response to changes in the speed of the electrical machine so as to maximize output power or minimize torque ripple. However, little attention is generally given to the efficiency of the electrical machine.